Leilodin
Leilodin Goibniu is the boss of the Halls of the Fallen area. Rewards * Access to Slaegga * S Rank: +3 Stat Points * A Rank: +2 Stat Points * B Rank: +1 Stat Point Patterns Phase 1 * Multi-hitting ground combos which can apply Corruption. * Jump attack which does two swings, and then launches three projectiles which can apply Corruption. * Force Guards, and then parries with aerial combos which can apply Corruption. * At ~50% HP, she will summon a spectral creature which can grab you. * The creature will run back and forth across the room, and does a pouncing attack and a biting grab. Grabbing causes low damage but keeps you stationary whilst Leilodin can hit you. * When she hits about 35-40% of her HP, she enters Phase 2. Phase 2 * During this phase, she is motionless. * Becomes spectral and grows in size and launches attacks. Cannot be damaged whilst in this form. After attacks, she goes back to her original size and is able to be hit again. * Summons poison waves which move across the ground in spectral form. * Summons semi-homing fire and dark projectiles. * Shoots a stream of fire from her mouth towards the player multiple times. * Can summon a random Goibniu Spectre. * At very low HP, she can summon a barrage of red and white projectiles which split into many projectiles, filling the screen. Tips * It is possible to skip the spectral creature summon during Phase 1 by completely locking her down and preventing her from being able to take action, and forcing her into Phase 2 by dropping her HP to around 35-40%. * If she summons the spectral creature, it is vital to get rid of it (especially if you wish to obtain an S Rank). Parrying her will leave her motionless, and if you time it correctly, you can hit both Leilodin and the creature. You can also dodge the creature and remove it during Phase 2, since you will only have to deal with the creature's movement. * Parrying can also keep Leilodin in one spot, as when she starts to hit you and fire off projectiles consecutively, you will want to hit her with a few light attacks while she jumps to fire off projectiles, then guard when she lands to parry her heavy attack. She will resume shooting projectiles, locking her in this cycle for a while. It's a bit tedious, though. * All of her physical hits and projectiles in Phase 1 applies Corruption, and she applies a lot of damage during Phase 1 with her rapid combos. Having the Necromancer Lexicon can help with preventing this ailment, allowing you to manage your health until she reaches Phase 2. * Phase 2 is much easier to deal with than Phase 1, so aim to get her to that phase as quickly as possible. Lore Long ago, Leilodin united the various Goibniu clans and laid down the foundation of what would later become Sitheil. All subsequent leaders of the Goibniu were descendant from her. Category:Boss